Like You'll Never See Me Again
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black
Summary: I’m going to go home and write a note." Fred/Angelina. A sonfic to Alicia Key's "Like You'll Never See Me Again". Please RnR! Teen for angst.


Hey guys, hope you enjoy.I know Fred was born in the 70s, belive me, I know everything about the twins. Please don't correct me on that one. Anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to RnR!

* * *

_If I had no more time _

_No more time left to be here _

_Would you cherish what we have _

_Cause I'm everything that you were looking for _

_If I couldn't feel your touch _

_And no longer were you with me _

_I'll be wishing you were here_

_To be everything that I've been looking for_

Why? Why did you have to leave me? We'd been together through so much! You were my boyfriend, my best friend, the one and only person I could always count on being there for me. I sit here at your grave, staring at the grave stone...yours.

**Frederick Weasley**

**Beloved Son, Brother, Friend, and Prankster**

**Mischief Managed**

**1988-2007**

I stare at your name. Over and over in my mind, I reminisce about how it was that same name on the top of your essays at school, scarcely a year ago. The same name on all those detention slips that you and George used to carry around like trophies. The same name that I thought of when I needed someone to go to, the only one who really understood me. And now you're gone.

_How many really know what love is _

_Now__ you never will _

_Do you know until you lose it _

_That it's e__verything that we are looking for_

I always knew I loved you. And you always told me you loved me too. But now I realize what love truly is. Love is something you can't properly grasp until it's gone. Something hard to understand, a beautiful something that you can't find until you can't have it anymore. Kind of like those fireflies that we used to sit by the lake at Hogwarts at night. Something that you can never really see. Something that when you finally do see, it always manages to slip through your grasp, no matter how hard you try to hold on. Something that can disappear in the blink of an eye. But at least then you were sitting beside me, living, breathing. With me.

_When I wake up in the morning_

_With you beside me _

_I'm so thankful that I found_

_Everything that I've been looking for_

_I don't want to forget the present is a gift _

_And I don't want to take for granted the time you may have here with me _

_Cause Lord only knows another d__ay is not really guaranteed_

It's been three years now. When I wake up, you should be there. I always figured we'd end up together. But instead, I'm alone with the memories of you. I used to get up early; now I find it a comfort to wake and just lie there, imagining that when I finally get up, I could just go to the shop and see you smile at me.

They say - no, Fred, I've never figured out who exactly THEY are, it's a figure of speech. I can still hear you asking me that. Anyway, they always say that the present is a gift. But to me, it's a curse. It's a curse wanting to run to you when things get bad. It's a curse not having my best friend with me most all of the time. It's a curse to have everyone worried about me, watching me with their curious glances.

There's a saying that my grandmother always used to tell me. Forget the past, you can't change it. Forget the present, you can only live it. Forget the future, you don't know what lies ahead for you. The last one, of course, scares me. What IS my future without you? I can't take it anymore.

I'm going to go home and write a note. A note that will explain everything. All my pain and suffering, all my confusion. Then I'll do it quickly. Quick and painless, as they always say. I'll be with you in merely a few hours, my love. Then you can ask me who "They" are, and we can watch the fireflies once more; and I can be with you.

_Everytime__ you hold me _

_Hold me like this is the last time _

_Everytime__ you kiss me _

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again _

_Everytime__ you touch me _

_Touch me like this is the last time _

_Promise that you'll love me _

_Love me like you'll never see me again_


End file.
